demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Derza
Personality Abyss is a cheeky and cheerful demon who lives with and is training under Aegis. For a demon, he is very carefree and have a more child-like attitude than most other demons in the series. Abyss always wish to be of help to Aegis, but most of the time she just gets annoyed with him.He usually has bad luck like Zalfier as he is always involved when Aegis is hitting or beating someone up when he does not have anything related to the situation. Plot Kaerbond Forest arc First Introduced as Aegis 's personal assistant and student, Abyss helped Slash , who was defeated by Akuma , recover. Despite having less battle experience than Slash , Abyss bossed him around just because he sees Slash as a junior. After Slash decided to train under Aegis to learn Dark Rise, Abyss's life was placed as one of the two conditions for Slash to pass the test(The other being hitting Aegis once with Slash's sword). Sparked into action after being threatened by Aegis and risk losing his life, he fought Slash with all he had, but lost,in the end. At the end of the arc, he witnessed Santor 's murder with everyone else. When Aegis wanted to follow the gang, Abyss wanted to follow as well, but was refused by Aegis , who said he 'had no worthy qualities for her to bring him along'. After hours of pestering, Aegis allowed him to follow, on the condition he does not annoy her. Timeless arc Abyss was seen infiltrating Glazelight Stronghold with Aegis , who later asked him to use Demon Soul Sprite for scouting purposes. Overjoyed at first, he later became serious after being scared by Aegis . When they found out Slash and Valefor are fighting, with Ardin holding Scarlet hostage, Aegis threw Abyss into the battle, sending Ardin and Slash flying, and effectively put all three of them out of battle, although Ardin rejoined soon after. Upon regaining consciousness, Abyss and Scarlet woke Slash up, and discovered that past images are forming due to the time barrier's collapse. Abyss panicked, but in the end escaped with Scarlet while Slash and the Resistance hold the barrier. In the end, Abyss and Scarlet met with an enraged Aegis , who said that the prophecy was thrown off scale Portal Battle arc Abyss was briefly seen supporting Ilbis, meaning that he has left Aegis for unknown reasons. He was seen using Demon Soul Sprite to spy on Slash and Zalfier . He witnessed both Slash and Zalfier 's battle, as well as Slash 's battle against Veymoth later. After the battles, Veymoth asked him to relay a message to Aegis , who asked to meet Aegis at a certain location. Abilities Demon Skills *Dark Blade - Shoots a shockwave of darkness forward, low energy cost and power *Darkness Cut - create a sharp edge and eject forward. Not a projectile,stays where the user is *Dark Rise - Increase effects of demon skills. Transformation *Behemoth Form - In this form, Abyss's strength is greatly increased, so his attack is greatly increased. Also,due to this his attacks become impossible to block. Abyss also have no problem carrying heavy objects in this mode. Demon Soul Sprite - Summons three mini-demons. These mini-demons have their own behaviour and unique looks. Abyss can share thoughts with them and hence is able to scout using them. Weapons *Dual Blizzards - Dual daggers used by Abyss, the daggers were meant for combat in icy region as seen where the daggers were wrapped with monster hide to protect the user from cold. Major Battles *Ep11: Abyss&Aegis vs Slash (Test passed) Trivia *Abyss calls Aegis 'Aegis-sama', a way of calling one's master in japanese *Abyss is not allowed to use the 'Demon Soul Sprite' skill unless he has permission from Aegis Fan Arts 318759_455117671174039_1427060928_n.jpg|Abyss by Fruitsbasket312